


Stolen

by BiffElderberry



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I’ll be there Gus,” Shawn sighed, tucking his phone against his shoulder as he fumbled with his key for the psych office. “I just have to get one thing from the office and then I’ll be on my way.”“I’m serious Shawn,” Gus said through the phone, “You cannot be late. There are only 200 spots in line and they will fill up in the first hour.”  Shawn reached over to flick on the overhead lights but then the lamp on Shawn’s desk clicked on. Despereaux was sitting there.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I was so excited to get this prompt because I just rewatched all of Psych and really fell in love with Despereaux. But then I struggled with this a lot, so I'm not going to say I'm 100% happy with. But I actually really enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it!

“I’ll be there, Gus,” Shawn sighed, tucking his phone against his shoulder as he fumbled with his key to the Psych office. “I just have to get one thing from the office and then I’ll be on my way.” 

The door was already unlocked, how strange. Gus had recently been taking extra precautions with the office, something about files and client confidentiality. Shawn had even been attempting to remember to lock the door. And really, it was the effort that counted. 

“I’m serious, Shawn,” Gus said through the phone. “You cannot be late. There’s only 200 spots in line and they will fill up in the first hour.”

Shawn reached over to flick on the over head lights, but then the lamp on Shawn’s desk clicked on. Despereaux was sitting there.

“Gus, I have to go,” Shawn said quickly. He ignored Gus’ protest as he hung up the phone and slipped it into his back pocket.

“Hello, Shawn,” Despereaux drawled. 

“Despereaux,” Shawn noded. His phone rang. He quickly silenced it. This was more important. “Aren’t you supposed to be in prison?”

“I got bored,” Despereaux replied, studying his nails. “Prison is dreadfully dull.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t commit crimes,” Shawn suggested. He walked farther into the room, closer to Despereaux. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t sit in his chair, Despereaux was already there. Besides, sitting would put him on the same level as Despereaux. Right now he felt powerful, like he was in control of the situation, and it was something he didn’t want to give up. “Is that why you’re out then? Going to rob an art show and make off with a few million?”

“Hardly,” Desperaux smirked. “I wouldn’t do something so pedestrian.” 

Shawn idly wondered if he should explain to Despereaux exactly what sort of things counted as pedestrian and how art thievery was anything but. However he figured this wasn’t the time or the place.

“Then what are you doing here?” Shawn asked. He settled for leaning against his desk. It didn’t put him on the same level as Despereaux. He was still in control of everything even if he felt that control slipping. 

“I came to see you,” Despereaux replied, standing. He took a step closer to Shawn. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Shawn idly wondered if Despereaux was about to kiss him or kill him as he stepped closer. He quickly got his answer as Despereaux leaned in, gently kissing Shawn on the lips. It took Shawn only a second to melt into the kiss. It was soft. Shawn never would have considered Despereaux to be a hesitant kisser, but it was like he was asking for permission. How very gentlemanly of him.

Despereaux's hand wrapped around Shawn's waist, holding him steady as he pushed the kiss deeper. Shawn wondered how he had gotten here. He knew exactly what everyone would say; they wouldn't approve of him standing in his office, kissing a world class criminal, but really, wasn't it just so Shawn? After all, Despereaux was just as over the top as Shawn was. The Ying Yang killer had told Shawn that she was the perfect match for him, that they completed each other, but wasn't Despereaux more perfect? His world was just as over the top as Shawn's. They just fit. But that didn't make it any better, and everyone - Gus, Lassie, Jules, his dad - they would all tell him he was being an idiot.

"Is this okay?" Despereaux asked, pulling Shawn back to the presence. Shawn hadn't realized that Despereaux's hand had slipped to his hips, or that he had pulled them so close together.

"Very much yes," Shawn breathed, resolving to get the fuck out of his own head. So what, this was a bad idea. He followed through on bad ideas all the time. He could at least have tonight and worry about the consequences tomorrow.

~~*~~

“Unbelievable.” 

Shawn woke with a start. He bolted upright, the throw blanket draped over him falling off, revealing his still very naked chest. Luckily it pooled in his lap, keeping him from showing off everything to Gus, who was standing there, glowing in the midday sun coming in the office door window.

“Shit,” Shawn groaned, rubbing his forehead. 

“You missed it, Shawn,” Gus said. “I reminded you last night and you still missed it.” 

“Sorry,” Shawn said softly, squeezing his eyes together. He could feel Gus’ eyes on him, checking out the various hickie’s Despereaux had left on his body. “Let me get dressed first?”

Shawn wrapped the throw around himself as he stood up. His clothes were kind of everywhere. It would take a few minutes to gather them up.

“I can’t believe you missed the William Shatner’s autograph session because you were too busy fucking someone in the office, Shawn. I work here too. Tell me you didn’t touch my desk.”

Gus followed Shawn as he headed into the bathroom, but stopped outside the door. They had always been close, and it wasn’t like Gus hadn’t seen Shawn naked before, but it was different now that they were adults. There were just somethings you don’t do.

“There will be another session in a month, Gus. And as for your desk, I will make no such promises,” Shawn told him through the door.

“Then you’re buying me a new desk,” Gus replied. “And an air freshener. Someone smoked in here, Shawn. You know how I feel about cigarett-” Gus cut off mid sentence. Shawn paused, his heart dropping. He could hear Gus breathing deep, using his super sniffer.

“A Merchanteuse Blonde?” Gus asked.

“Yeah,” Shawn replied, coming out of the bathroom.

“That’s what De-”

“Yeah,” Shawn replied again with a sigh. Gus knew that Shawn had had feelings for Despereaux long before now. Back when they had first encountered him in Canada. 

“He left it burning,” Gus replied, the unspoken significance hanging in the air between them. Despereaux only left a burning cigarette in a room he had stolen something.

“If you need anything, I’m here,” Gus offered.

“I do,” Shawn replied. “I need a pineapple upside down cronut. I hear there’s a shop called Aglazing Donuts that has one, and it’s something I needed in my life as of yesterday.” He was back to his chipper self, but it was all an act.

“But that’s in LA, Shawn,” Gus said, but he grabbed his keys anyways. “Won’t we be needed at the police station since... He escaped.”

“I don’t know, Gus,” Shawn shrugged, “I’m feeling a little blocked, psychically.” Shawn could see that Gus wanted to argue. They needed the money the case would bring in. But Gus dropped it.   
He was a good friend like that.


End file.
